LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Birth
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, American Horror Story & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Reunion 2 episodes left to season finale Rest in Peace, Ichabod... Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialogues only) ---- *''???: What did you see?'' *''Gar:'' I saw a enormous wave, 15 feet high, and were smashing liches and zombies. *''???: That's it. What, or who you saw, is Ollydra, the Prominent Princess of Water. She represented sea. She saved your life while you were wandering on ocean and losing every hopes! I made this trident to honor her, and...'' Gar observed the trident again and again and the drow had used a magic to made a crab pincer on his mutilated arm. Gar looked at his new arm with awe. *''???: ... and I named it '''Drown'. I had another three artifacts made for other three elemental prophets but the masters were yet to be chosen. By the way, I have another gift for you. You do see this pincer, don't you? This, is a new arm for you, both useful and destructive. So, what would you do? I suggest you to find some more followers and form your legends! *''Gar:'' Yes, you are right! I am in need of friends! Now, I will be a leader and mentor. I will have apprentices who follow our way of water, and I shall form an organization - a religious cult! Ah, yes, and I shall name it the Cult of Crushing Wave! *''???: Good name. A reference of the sea wave's power.'' *''Gar:'' Yes, yes, the wave can send things, and it can crush things! Anyone who dare to mess with us, they messed with the sea! Ollydra, I will give my life to you. You saved my life. I will always be loyal to you! *''???:'' (satisfied) Now, Ollydra had a new servant. One completed, three to go. *''Gar:'' Wait, master... if I could call you like this... would you please tell me your name? *''???: My name is Vizeran DeVir.'' *''Gar:'' (kneels) My lord DeVir, command me. *''Vizeran:'' There is a murderer out at large as a free man. After you build your cult, Gar, you must help me to drown him and clean his sins with water. By your magic, he must be destroyed. *''Gar:'' Tell me his name. *''Vizeran:'' (slowly) Drizzt Do'Urden. ---- Marlos wandered from one ruined estate to another for several years, until he began to receive visions leading him to a ruined monastery within the Sumber Hills. There, a hidden stairway led him to a cavern in which he found a magical war pick named '''Ironfang' imbued with the power of the primordial Ogrémoch, Prince of Evil Earth. When he claimed it, he saw his purpose with sudden clarity. Becoming a devout follower of Ogrémoch, he began gathering followers into the Cult of the Black Earth.'' This time, Vizeran DeVir did not appear in front of Marlos, but he knew everything were on his hand... ---- *''Vizeran: This is Tinderstrike. It was imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. You shall see your future devotion, your master, your god. Fire is amazing, don't you think?'' *''Vanifer:'' Quite so. *''Vizeran: From then on, you will be the Prophet of Fire. The worshiping of fire shall upgrade into the worshiping... of Imix. You will have everything you wanted: wealth, fame and pride, everything you want in this world... by chaos!'' *''Vanifer:'' Then, what should I do? *(Vizeran gave her a grim look) *''Vizeran: Go to Gauntgrylm, and awaken Maegra. Make the whole Sword Coast ablaze!'' *''Vanifer: Roger that!!!'' ---- *''Dara:'' Who did I see? *''Vizeran: Yan-C-Bin, your destined mentor. Behold this - This is Windvane, my gift for... you. It is built to worship Yan-C-Bin.'' *''Dara: It's so magical. (looked at the spear with awe) I will worship myself to my destined mentor, and you can be my guide towards him, Lord DeVir! *Vizeran: May I have your name, please?'' *''Dara:'' Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth. *''Vizeran: Cliché name. You must have a pair of awful parents. From now on, you will be the Prophet of Air, so you need a better name that suit you. Perhaps, I will present you a better name than Dara Algwynnen: How about maybe... Aerisi?'' *''Dara / Aerisi: (excited) YES! Thank you, sir! Now, I will have power! I will have perfection! I will have glory! I AM NOW AERISI KALINOTH, THE PROPHET OF AIR!'' *''Vizeran: Good. Now, please allow me to take you to some one you might want to meet... and I will send you a mission to build your destiny.'' ---- *''Vanifer:'' (speech) By bringing the entire Underdark under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the old city in its later years will never take root! Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked! A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law... Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms! We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without! Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed! *''(Everyone except Drizzt, without noticing Vanifer's true intentions, applauded and cheered even harder. However, Drizzt found it horrid and disgusting, so he secretly left the crowd.)'' *''Drizzt:'' (thought in panic) No, I thought wrong! Vanifer... was not the person I thought she would be! That... that is not how Gauntylgrym reborn. That... is how liberty died... with thunderous applause. ---- At the battlefield, seizing the chance given by Grace when she interfered, Ichabod used his final breath he had to fight back. After a slash like lightning, Ichabod managed to defeat Death... by slashing of his head. Now headless and powerless, Death was forced to stop. The two lied down at the same time, and their blood coming from their corpses had mixed together. *''Katrina: No! Ichabod!'' Katrina rushed to her husband to heal his wound, but it was too late. Katrina wept sadly as she watched her husband pass away, but then she had an idea. To revive Ichabod, Katrina used a special spell to preserve Ichabod's soul, since she had foreseen the second Witness shall appear 230 years later and so Ichabod will revive at that point in time. When finishing her spell, Katrina heard Ichabod whispering to her. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... I am sorry... If we meet in our afterlife, I will cherish you... more than... ever... and fix all of this I had made... *''Katrina:'' (tears coming down her cheeks) No, Ichabod, I should apologize... I had something I haven't told you, just one... more... thing. You saw me preparing the tincture, did you not? I am telling you that I am now with... (Ichabod stopped breathing.) your child. Katrina did not speak further, as she felt that Ichabod stopped breathing. His hands was still warm and Katrina desperately grabbed it to stop it from getting cold. Even if knowing Ichabod would come back from death, the loss still hurt Katrina deeply and she looked up the sky and cried out loudly to the sky. The thunder boomed and a huge rain poured down as she shouted out. *''Katrina: ICHABOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Act 1 In Araj Tower, Vizeran Devir sat quietly and was surrounded by four light balls in different colors: blue, brown, red and white. Not long afterwards, he opened his eyes and grinned sinisterly. *''Vizeran: Praise Elder Elemental Eyes... Now, rise, my creations... The Elemental Evil shall rise.'' Helm's Hold * Marlos Urnayle: (narrator) Dear Lord Neverrebmer, I am the leader of the Black Earth Mercenary, and we are here to support the Helm’s Hold’s reconstruction. We will help you to return the fortress back to its original peace, but, milord, please allow us to build our own fortress beside it as an exchange. Helm's Hold''' was a fortified city and cathedral located near Neverwinter. Founded at the beginning of 1340 DR by Dumal Erard, a priest of Helm and former member of the Company of Crazed Venturers, as a farm that was originally known as Helm's Stead. Other followers of Helm arrived, electing to stay, and by 1353 DR the site had grown to become a fortified town of seven hundred surrounding an abbey.'' However, following '''Vanlidra Shadowmantles assault against the New Neverwinter, many evil forces, like '''Sons of Alagondar', Netherese wizards, Blackdagger Bandits, the reformed Order of Blue Flame and Many-Arrows Tribe started to rise within and without the ruins of original Neverwinter City, desiring for their evil goals and threatening the law and order of Neverwinter. Helm's Hold could not escape the grasp of evil and disgrace either.'' The cathedral of Helm's Hold had been used by the Lord Protector to care for victims of the Spellplague, under the care of a holy woman known as "The Prophet." However, she later revealed herself to be a succubus named Rohini, and the cathedral was quickly overrun by devils and Ashmadai cultists. The army of Neverwinter laid siege to the cathedral, but with little success. Fortunately, Rohini's plans were derailed when a clanless Dragonborn warrior named Mehen and his adopted Tiefling twin daughters arrived in Neverwinter and stayed at the House of Knowledge. Rohini dominated Mehen but his daughters uncovered her plot and stirred up enough trouble to catch Invadiah's attention. Invadiah traveled through a portal from Malbolge to Helm's Hold and banished Rohini, whom she now regarded as a traitor. Following the banishment of Rohini, the Black Earth Mercenary Company had offered to help defend the reclaimed Helm's Hold, even going so far as to build their own fortress nearby. Though the council was wary, Lord Neverember vouched for their leader, a noble named '''Marlos Urnrayle'.'' Once the god Helm returned, however, the mercenaries revealed themselves as the Cult of the Black Earth, fanatical devotees of Ogrémoch - and Marlos himself was revealed to be a decadent medusa. As the cultists turned against the people they had been hired to defend, the council holed up within Helm's cathedral, the one place the cultists seemed unwilling to go, while outside a towering stone fortress known as '''Reclamation Rock' erupted from the ground.'' Intoxicated within his success, Marlos stood above the Reclamation Rock and showed an evil grin. The earth archons, earth cultists and stone monsters he led were standing behind him. Marlos smiled as he witnessed Helm's Hold was plunged into despair once again. *'''''Marlos: Finally, this is the time for us to strike. From the scent of the decadence, the crack of violence and the rubles of the ruin, we will start a new order! Take me to the Earth Nod and I will start a project... to teach the citizens to embrace their new deity, to embrace my charm. Helm's Hold is ours. There will be no "Long Live the Helm" anymore! Prepare my project! *''Earth cultists:'' Yes, milord! (dismissed) *''Marlos:'' That mean killjoy Aerisi, she made me floating on the air for an hour with my parachute open, but luckily I landed within the Helm's Hold. Thanks to Lord Neverember's ignorance... my plan is heading towards victory... Suddenly, an earth cultist messenger broke into the top of the Reclamation Rock, and Marlos turned his head with annoyance. The messenger bowed to his master with apologies. *''Messenger:'' Beg your pardon, milord... I know this is unorthodox... but I have heard a rumor within the Helm's Hold that was spreading. They said that... something owned by the banished Rohini... is underneath the Helm's Hold and in its slumber state. Once it's awakened, there will be no survivors within the place... We will not survive as well. *''Marlos:'' (nervously) Something owned by Rohini is under the Helm's Hold, huh... What is it? *''Messenger:'' This is only between you and me. Don't tell others, please, or it will cause mass panic... *''Marlos:'' I'm listening. Shivering, the messenger walked closer to Marlos and whispered something to him, and then Marlos reacted in utter shock and horror. He was so terrified that he roared out. *''Marlos: What? A MAD GREEN DRAGON!?'' Marlos screamed in terror and his scream made the cultists outside the Reclamation Rock startled and confused. They asked each other in utter confusion. *''Black Earth guard 1: Nine Hells! Did anyone say the word "dragon"?'' *''Black Earth guard 2:'' I don't know... Spinward Rise The air cultists, led by Aerisi Kalinoth, created Spinward Rise high above the Neverwinter Woods and lured the scholars into their cells. One day, Vizeran DeVir started to visit Aerisi and planned to introduce '''Karzov' to her. Karzoff is the major commander of Sons of Alagondar in their semi-base situated inside Blacklake District of Old Neverwinter.'' Being the most notorious traitors of Neverwinter history, the '''Sons of Alagondar' (also unofficially known as Nashers) was formed by former Neverwinter soldiers who claimed to be descendants of one of the Neverwinter Nine, and they were in disbelief that Lord Neverember build the New Neverwinter. They deny Lord Neverember to be Lord of Neverwinter and believed that the late Lord Nasher Alagondar. They named their army after his name and started to raise panic, plunder, terrorism and butchery across the city.'' Their notorious actions are everywhere, but most recently they plotted within the Blacklake alongside the notorious Dead Rats, a crime group of life-sized zombie rats. Blacklake is one of the districts of the Old Neverwinter and resided near a large lake filled with black mud from Mount Hotenow. The Nasher rebels claimed to be the successor of Lord Alagondar, but they did nothing more than disgracing Lord Alagondar's name since they kidnap, slaughter and ransack innocent citizens. After Valindra's invasion, the Nashers seized the chance and conquered the Blacklake. They were planning to steal the Neverwinter Crown when Vizeran DeVir entered and asked them to meet within Spinward Rise. Hunger for allies, Karzov agreed and they chatted about the Elemental Prophets. Suddenly, an air cultist rushed in and reported a bad news to Vizeran. *''Air Cultist:'' Lord DeVir, please come quickly! Prophet Aerisi had gone mad! Hearing the news, Vizeran and Karzov immediately rushed to the top of Stratos Tower. Through a glass door, they watched nervously as Aerisi was dancing like a madwoman and used Windvane to attack the cultists who were trying to stop her. The cultists were knocked down unconscious and lied on the ground, and Aerisi started to mumble something. *''Aerisi: Rally to me. I see him. He will lead us. Yan-C-Bin will lead us. Rally to me... Fear me... Earth worms! Heathens! Thayan monsters! Prepare to die!'' Suddenly, Aerisi started to stop her excitement and knelled on the ground, mumbling something strange. *''Aerisi: No, no, Vanifer, don't do this! Please don't do this. Listen to me, please... listen to me... Wait, who are you people beside Lord DeVir? What are you doing in my fortress?!'' All of a sudden Aerisi stood up and observed Nashers behind the glass and shouted out, terrifying them. Vizeran behind them is the only one that could keep calm. *''Karzov:'' What happened? What happened to Aerisi? *''Air Cultist:'' She gone rogue suddenly. Perhaps Marlos mocked her and thus driving her insane... or perhaps it was Windvane's power that made her like... this. *''Karzov:'' What in Lord Alagondar's name... *''Vizeran:'' But she is wonderful to be mad, Karzov, isn't she? Yan-C-Bin had granted us miracles in the form of a crazed Prophet of Air. *''Aerisi: (to Nashers) Who are you? (started punching the glass) Huh, who ARE YOU!?'' *''Vizeran:'' Strong as a bull, fast as a snake... *''Karzov:'' (annoyed) ...mad as a hatter. Feeling no hostile from Nashers, Aerisi stopped. She calmed down for a while and started to wandering around the white Devastation Orb filled with clouds and thunders. DeVir smiled to a horrified Karzoff. *''Vizeran:'' Now, the Devastation Orb is completed, and it is only a matter of the time to unleash it. Your wish will come true, Black Lake will rise as you wish, and Neverember will DIE!!! *''Karzov:'' Why are you taking me to this place? It is horrible. I wonder if we will be a… *''Vizeran:'' Calm down. I need you to be a part of a great endeavor... a great cleansing. By the way... be careful. Monsters are coming, Karzov... Monsters. They will cleanse this land... ...with fire and blood. Act 2 Fredericks Manor Bearing her unborn child, Katrina escaped the traitors of her former coven and shambling towards Fredericks Manor. Grace Dixon and Lachlan Fredericks, two of the white coven members who are still loyal to Cranes, immediately ran towards Katrina when they saw her. They escorted her into the house. *''Grace:'' Katrina, are you all right? *''Katrina:'' (shambling in pain) ... I'm afraid... *''Lachlan:'' Quick, Grace, let's get her inside. Katrina was aware that Fredericks Manor was protected by Lachlan's hex spell, so that it could safeguard refugees, freed slaves and guests, and she and Ichabod's child will be safe here. After getting in, she told everything to Lachlan. Lachlan was furious about Katrina's agony. *''Lachlan:'' How dare Lady Van Tassel do this! This is unforgivable. Don't worry, Katrina. We will protect you. *''Katrina:'' Thank you... UGH! (yelled in pain) Grace and Lachlan was alarmed and they immediately escorted Katrina and put her on a bed. Lachlan arranged Grace and several midwives to take care of Karina and went out to guard the house. Feeling the birth of her child was close, Katrina could not hide her pain. *''Katrina: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' *''Grace:'' (to midwives) The pain is rising. She's close now. The child is coming. *''Katrina:'' Please... are we safe? *''Grace:'' You and your child are safe. All you need to do is bring this life into our world. (left for the table beside the bed) *''Katrina:'' (painfully) I can't do it... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *''Grace:'' (returned back to Katrina) Look at me, Mrs. Crane. *''Katrina:'' (looked at Grace as much as she could) Oh, uh... I can't do this, not without Ichabod! *''Grace:'' You have to - for your sake and for the child's, hmm? Now, breathe. *''Katrina: AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH! UGH!'' (started breathing) *''Grace:'' Yes, that's it! That's it. You're doing beautifully. Now, push... push, Katrina! *''Katrina:'' (painfully) Eee... oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *''Grace: Push! Push!'' *''Katrina:'' (started to push) *''Grace:'' Good, that's it. (to midwife) A blanket. The baby's coming... now... *''Katrina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!'' As Katrina was screaming in pain, several red-eyed crows were punching the glass window, trying to break in. Grace sensed Moloch's power and realized that Katrina's life is in danger just a matter of time, but she wasted no time to encourage Katrina. *''Grace:'' Strength, now. Push! *''Katrina: (struggling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!'' *''Grace:'' Good, that's it! After screaming and pushing for the last time, Katrina was finally relieved from her pain. She only felt dizzy for a while, but then she heard a voice - an infant's crying. She succeeded to give her child the birth. Grace immediately covered the child with a blanket, but not before checking it. Weakened, Katrina looked up to her child and seeing Grace smiling to her. Katrina smiled as well. *''Grace:'' (smilingly) Mrs. Crane... it's a boy. (handed the child to Katrina) *''Katrina:'' (excited) I have a son... (took the child from Grace and hugged him) I have a son... I have a son... Grace then went out to report to the host. Not long afterwards, Lachlan entered the house and looked at Katrina with a smile, and she smiled back at him. *''Lachlan:'' Ichabod would be... overjoyed, Katrina. Suddenly, their smile faded as the noise of shattering glass started. Lachlan immediately turned his head back and saw the crows attacking the window even harder. What is worse, cracks and holes had appeared on the window. Lachlan immediately went to the window and check. His face was pale. *''Katrina:'' (worryingly) Lachlan, what's going on? *(short pause) *''Lachlan: They've broken through the protections.'' Lachlan was right. There was something coming after the baby, beating the hex by growing inside the property. It then break through the soil and revealed itself to be a towering tree monster. Lachlan did not waste any time. He did everything he could to protect Katrina and her child. Lachlan knew this creature had to be sent by Moloch. *''Lachlan:'' Take them now. Use my personal carriage. Go. Lachlan immediately went out the door to deal with the creature, and Grace escorted a weak Katrina and her baby to the door of a secret tunnel. The baby cried in agony and fear. Wasting no time, Lachlan went downstairs in hurry and opened the door, but before he could react, the tree monster impaled his heart with its branches. It then lift Lachlan above its head. With a terrible scream, Lachlan died. The monster threw Lachlan's lifeless corpse on the ground. Suddenly, it heard the baby crying and stopped for a while. Lady Van Tassel appeared behind the monster. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' What are you doing, fool? Don't let them get away! The tree monster then went upstairs, but it found that the room was empty. Katrina and her baby had already escaped with the help of Grace. Furious, Lady Van Tassel grabbed a glass cup on the table and smashed it on the wall. Then, she grabbed a knife out from her pocket and went downstairs, stabbing and mutilating Lachlan's corpse many times. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Curse you, Lachlan Fredericks! Now, I will tell you my next move. I will ruin this place. Fredericks Manor will be no sanctuary anymore. It will be a hell of darkness. Lady Van Tassel then cast an unholy spell. Soon afterwards, Moloch's crows gathered above the house and darkness had entered it... ...and tarnished this place completely. Act 3 Gauntylgrym Under the disguise of artisans, the Cult of the Eternal Flame had built a new empire, the Empire of Fiery Pit, and started their work. No sooner had they rebuilt the Great Forge, however, than the artisans revealed themselves as the Cult of the Eternal Flame and drove out the dwarves. Eventually, Vanifer started her first step as the Empress of Fiery Pit. In Eastern Gauntylgrym, on her throne surrounded by heated red crystals, Vanifer looked at her zealous minions with satisfaction as they were kneeling in front of her. The secondary leader of fire cultists, '''Crannak Smoulderburn', had hailed his mistress with sheer excitement.'' *''Crannak Smoulderburn:'' All hail Empress Vanifer, First of Her Name, Empress of the Fiery Pit, Queen of Gauntlgrym, Mistress of Tinderstrike, Prophet of Fire, and the Hand of Imix. Long may she reigns. *''Fire cultists:'' LONG MAY SHE REIGNS! Raven Cliff Beach A map was being held in the hand of Tiefling Harper, '''Xaliana'. She stood not far from the Fountain of Delights, carefully observing the map that described the remaining major threats of Neverwinter.'' Sons of Alagondar and Dead Rats were allied to oppose Lord Protector Neverember. The Cult of Dragons were defeated, but it was only a matter of time for them to return. Many of the remaining Uthgardt barbarians are still under the control of Nethereses. Some evil drows (especially the zealots that devoted themselves into worshiping Lolth) and orcs are threatening people as well. It was all because of Valindra Shadowmantle and her Thayan army. Now, the Harpers had assisted the Emerald Enclave to protect the citizens beside the abandoned Blackdagger Ruins. However, after the mysterious Fountain of Delight appeared, it had been raining for days in the mines. The air was now filled with the smell of salts. Xaliana was worried. She suspected that there would be new threats which were not on the map yet. *''???:'' Xaliana, what are you doing here? *''Xaliana:'' Drizzt? Xaliana turned her head back and was surprised to see '''Drizzt Do'Urden' standing behind her, holding his sword. Beside Drizzt, stood a bald man holding a sword smiling at Xaliana. His name is Minsc. Minsc is a kind-hearted, but rather addled warrior known for his habit of talking to a hamster. He believes that the animal, called Boo, is a Miniature Giant Space Hamster, but no-one else ever sees any evidence of this.'' *''Xaliana:'' Minsc? You returned? *''Minsc:'' Yes, I have! I am here to safeguard the place once again. Years ago, I became a statue, but now I returned for justice! I WILL ALWAYS RETURN AS LONG AS THE EVIL EXIST! I AM THERE TO STRIKE THEM AS I ALWAYS AM! What do think, Boo? (Boo squeaked) HA HA HA HA! *''Drizzt:'' Uh, well... (a bit of irritated) Anyway, I am glad you are back. *''Minsc:'' I sure you will! Ah... be careful, my friends. I felt that the evil is still here... even worse than the bandits! I must stop them before they cause trouble! *''Drizzt:'' I heard there was nothing wrong with the shore, other than that structure named the Fountain of Delights stood over day. However, Minsc, I am worried. Is this how Faerun will end up? *''Minsc:'' I don’t think so. Suddenly, Drizzt felt something strange and turned back, roaring "WHO IS THERE?!" Xaliana and Minsc was alarmed as well and was about to prepare for a battle. They then saw a man, with his skin pale blue and holding a trident, was standing in front of him. *''???:'' Drizzt Do’Urden... the time for your penance has come. *''Minsc (to Drizzt):'' Do you know this man? *''Drizzt (to the mysterious man):'' Who are you? *''???:'' I am Gar Shatterkeel, the righteous destroyer of evil, and I am here to kill you, Drizzt Do’Urden. *''Drizzt:'' Why? I don't know you. *''Gar:'' You will. Feeling threatened, Drizzt grabbed his two swords, jumped ahead and attacked. Holding his trident, '''Drown', Gar rushed to Drizzt and started to attack him as well. Drizzt used his sword to defend himself.'' Meanwhile, Xaliana and Minsc attacked Gar from behind. Because of his great size and strength, Minsc easily punched Gar down to the ground, but to his shock, Gar immediately stood up and transported himself behind Minsc. Minsc was looking for Gar when he was hit by a massive water ball from behind. Minsc fell onto the ground. *''Drizzt & Xaliana:'' Minsc! *''Minsc:'' (stood up and pointed his sword to Gar) Make way evil, I'm armed to the teeth, and packing a hamster! *''Gar:'' A hamster? Funny. Do you really think it can save you, warrior? *''Minsc:'' If you don't mind, I would love to let it bite you. *''Gar:'' You think I am just a simple man? I am a prophet, and I have grown tired of you! *''Minsc:'' Run, Drizzt! Call the guards! Drizzt was reluctant to leave until Xaliana dragged him away. Minsc and Gar then went back to fighting again. *''Minsc:'' A prophet? Let's see, shall we? As the two were fighting, the guards gathered to Raven Cilff Beach and protected the Minsc. Drizzt and Xaliana followed them. *''Gar:'' Stay out of this. Drizzt Do'Urden is a sinner. He must die. I have no will against you people. *''Guard 1:'' Wait, he sounds familiar. *''Guard 2:'' Aren't you the builder of that Fountain? *''Gar:'' Indeed I am, but I am not here to harm you. Hand me Drizzt Do'Urden over, and I will leave, or you are forcing my hands. *''Harper:'' Well, we will not give you our Drow friend. I will see what you can do. *''Gar:'' Fine, you left me no choice. Holding his trident, Gar started to mumble spells, and then an enormous blue orb had appeared atop the Fountain of Delights. With a loud voice, the sea beside the Raven Cliff Beach had retreated. Drizzt noticed this and then he shouted out. *''Drizzt: RUN!!!'' All of a sudden, a huge freak wave, came from nowhere, had came to Raven Cliff Beach. The Harpers and the guards were forced to retreat with Minsc and Drizzt, while Gar teleported himself to somewhere else as soon as the wave strike. The wave then smashed some parts of the Blackdagger Ruins, causing floods and expanding the ocean. However, oddly enough, the Fountain stands still. After knowing this days later, Drizzt suspected that the Fountain itself did not represent what so-called "delight", but rather something sinister. In days, the tide had swept across the place and creating a watery place with the name of '''Drowned Shore'.'' The water cultists came alongside aquatic monsters, but surprisingly, the mysterious Fountain of Delight remained untouched even if the region near Blackdagger Ruins was drenched. The rain had poured down at Raven Hill beach as the Cult of Crushing Wave had entered into the Blackdagger Ruins... ...thus the Elemental Evil crisis begins. Act 4 (final) Trinity Church, Sleepy Hollow Woods After having escaped from Fredericks Manor, Katrina named her son '''Jeremy', and she named him after Ichabod's grandfather. The child had a pair of eyes similar to Ichabod's. However, as Jeremy was born, Katrina realized that she could not raise him, not whilst her stepmother was still hunting her. That would have endangered his life as well.'' Katrina could not condemn her son to a life as a fugitive. To protect him in order to give him a brighter future, she... had to let him go. In the church owned by Dixon family, while hugging her son, Katrina gave him a sad smile. Tears started to run down her cheeks. *''Katrina:'' One day we'll see each other again, little lord... and I will hold you in my dreams every night until then... You are my heart and soul, Jeremy Crane... and always will be. I made you a little friend. (picked a clay doll from the cradle and handed it to Jeremy) He will watch over you while I'm away. He will make sure that you are safe... and that you are never ever alone. After this sad farewell, she walked towards Grace and her husband, Joseph, the pastor of Trinity Church. They promised to raise the child in the church. After handing the child to Grace, Katrina finally turned her back and walked out slowly. Suddenly, Katrina started to suffer a mental breakdown and burst into crying. She cried all the way out of the church. The baby Jeremy cried out as well when his mother left. The crying of mother and son made the whole scene even sadder. That was the last time Katrina laid eyes on her son. Five days later Even with all her efforts, Katrina's escaping proved to be a failure. She was caught by her former coven five days after she left Jeremy, and they dragged her in front of Lady Van Tassel, who looked at her maliciously. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, well, well, the little bird is now back to her cage. Where is you son? You must be filled of sorrow... and that's more like it. Poor Katrina, your son cannot survive if you don't raise him on your own... *''Katrina: (tormented) Shut up! NO! Why don't you stop tormenting me?!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: (slapped Katrina) NO, YOU SHUT UP! I will do whatever I like! I will build my happiness out of your despair! Everyone is mine to torment, and you better know that, you filthy little beast!'' Now, (to the Four) what do you think? *''The Four:'' (nervously looked at each other and then speak to Lady Van Tassel one by one) We have captured her, milady. What shall we do? If we kill her, will you let us to go? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Kill her? No, when did I say I was killing her? I changed my mind since the Master wants me to keep her alive. He knows that one day that the Horseman of Death shall rise again from his grave, and we must hand Katrina over to the Death. However, I have another way to deal with this. *''The Four:'' (together) What is it? *(paused) *''Lady Van Tassel: Condemn her...'' *''The Four: What?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: ...in Purgatory.'' *''The Four: Don't!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Make her suffer from a fate worse than death!'' The Four Who Speaks as One were shocked and seemed unwilling to commit the crime, but when they saw a blurry figure behind Lady Van Tassel, they had to obeyed with fear. It was the figure of Moloch. Katrina struggled to escape, but it was futile. Soon, Katrina was surrounded by witches and they summoned a portal to Purgatory. With a terrible scream, Katrina was sucked into the portal, just as the manner when Solomon Kent was sealed years ago. In her last thought, Katrina was thinking of her family. She fainted. When she awoke, Katrina found herself inside the room of Trinity Church, but she knew it was the echo of the place she departed with her child. It was Moloch's illusion which was made to torment her. A shadowy and demonic figure appeared behind the window and maliciously stared at Katrina. It was Moloch. Katrina is now in Purgatory. Water Node, Drowned Shore Underneath the Drowned Shore, Gar built a Water Node and started to make up a plan in order to take down the abandoned Blackdagger Keep. Suddenly, he felt something strange and grim is standing behind him and it made him disturb. *''Gar:'' Who is that? Who dare to observe the Prophet of Water? Show yourself! Gar turned his body for 180 degrees and was surprised to see a woman standing not far in front of him. The woman is an aquatic elf, with pale blue skin and red lips. Her eyes were seemly closed. Gar assumed she is sleeping, but he had a feeling that she is '''looking' at him, and it was strange to see her sleeping while standing. This made Gar disturbed and chilled. Suddenly, the woman opened her mouth a bit and then something strange started to happen.'' From the woman's closing eye sockets, two black spiders started to crawl out and crawled down her cheeks. They both laid on her shoulders on respective side. There was no eyeballs in her sockets. Gar was wary and prepared to strike the unwanted guest down *''Gar:'' Who are you? *''???:'' I am simply an aquatic elf, Prophet. *''Gar:'' An aquatic elf, perhaps... but not so simple. Judging by your blind status and the spiders from your eyes, I assume that... you are the notorious Lady of Yellow Rose. You are that infamous aquatic elf who worships Lolth. Your name is... Jasmine Porcelain. Hearing her identity exposed, the woman named '''Jasmine Porcelain' grinned evilly and then she burst into sheer evil laughter.'' *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' HA HA HA HA! Oh, you are impressive and so you did not shame the name of Ollydra. I lost my eyes, but still I can "see" you with my sense. However, perhaps you don’t know that I am here to hunt the same man you’ve been hunting, do you? *''Gar:'' You mean... *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' Yes, I want Drizzt Do’Urden die as well. I know why Lord DeVir, House Xolarrin and Gromph Baenre had failed to hunt Drizzt down. They need more help, and we will form a strong alliance. The time shall come for us. *''Gar:'' For us? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' As you can see, the yellow rose means break up. I will break everything apart. There will only be YELLOW ROSES flourishing everywhere... Ally with me and, well, you know. *''Gar:'' How can you be so sure? How can a blind woman know about the future? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' I know everything... I am Jasmine Porcelain. I will give you time to consider my offer. I will be in Rothé Valley. Find me if you need me. Turning her back and leaving the place, Jasmine Porcelain’s empty sockets narrowed into a devious look, and a cruel and devious grin had appeared on her face. *''Jasmine Porcelain: (whispered) All Hail Lolth...'' Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple Episode 11 - Birth To be continued... In the Next Episode... The Next Episode... The baby Jeremy was crying in his cradle, and his tears caused a fire that burned down the church... He is the sole survivor of the fire. *''Lady Van Tassel: (in her disguise) THE BOY IS A MONSTER! A MONSTER! HUNT HIM DOWN!'' ---- ...will be tormenting. In an orphanage, a 12-year-old Jeremy was beaten by a priest, and then his blood was coming from his nose. Just then, his blood merged with his doll and making it a gigantic golem. The golem killed the priest and knelt in front of the child, comforting him. ---- F is for Family... Jeremy observed to a hazy vision of his parents and burst into crying. F is for Friends... The golem rubbed the blood on Jeremy's face, and Jeremy smiled back to him. and F is for FEAR. Lady Van Tassel walked towards a screaming Jeremy, who fell into her trap... ---- *''Child Jeremy: (running for his life) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' '' The running Jeremy was forced to stop. A woman in her black cloth, who is not Lady Van Tassel, cornered Jeremy at a tree and checked his eyes. Golem was strained behind her.'' *''???: I am Pandora of Sumeria. Let me check your heart, Jeremy. You have the eyes of Ichabod Crane, but you will bring malice instead of benevolence. You are not a Pure of Heart, unlike your father. You will be a future warmonger... Prepare yourself. I can see the eyes reflected in your eyes - with the blink of panic...'' *(paused) *''Pandora: One day, we will meet again...'' WHO The face of Jeremy appeared, crying in the trap. WILL The face of Lady Van Tassel appeared, grinned. MAKE The face of Corbin appeared, with a serious look. THE The face of Jenny appeared, with a nervous look. FINAL The face of Pandora appeared, without moods. SACRIFICE? Finally, the face of Jeremy appeared again, crying in the trap. *''Jeremy: (to Lady Van Tassel) YOU... STAY AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!'' *''Narrator:'' The new episode of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is coming soon. Produced by CIS Productions. Two episodes left to the finale. Be prepared. Viewer discretion advised. Afterwords *''From Officer: Gosh, what a training I had. No WiFi, no computers, and I forgot to take my notebook, so I was helpless in writing the transcript. However, now I am back, like a little bird after being released from its cage, freed. I am now back to complete the season 1. With now 2 episodes left in the Cranes Arc, I think the whole season 1 will be concluded before Halloween.'' **''This episode marks the final appearance of Katrina Crane in the Cranes Arc and the final appearance of Lachlan Fredericks in the whole story.'' **''This episode is also a conclusion to the Elemental Evil Prelude as well as the conclusion of Drizzt Do'Urden's part for now. (Gosh, I am a big fan of Drizzt and Neverwinter series!)'' ***''However, here is an Easter Egg in Act 6 - Jasmine Porcelain, an OC character of mine and one of the 13 Tribulations, appeared in this episode. Notice the spiders in her eye, please, and you can see her bond with Lolth worshiping. She is an aquatic elf with a fanatic drow's heart. Now, three of the Thirteen has appeared: Moloch, Vizeran DeVir and Jasmine Porcelain.'' **''The map is taken from Neverwinter Online's Chinese official page, and I managed to placed its original English words besides its Chinese translations. If it was messy, I apologize.'' **''To Prime: Thanks to Prime, the crossover page is now ready: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. Nice work, Prime! You did the nice job. :) I understand that it must be a hard job working on a bad computer while your good computer was repairing. Is your good computer okay now?'' ** As for more details of the crossover, well at first I wanna say: WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS BELOW! DON'T PROCEED UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED! ***''OK, please read at your on risk: The mysterious "Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure", who is the Bigger Bad of the crossover other than Moloch, will be another important threat in my later stories. He has a bigger plot in his mind when handing Eckidina the Grand Grimoire. This is the ONLY thing I can tell about this character for now, or it will be really a MAJOR spoiler. Thank you.'' **''ADDENDUM: From this episode on, there will be a "In the Next Episode" section in my episodes. The idea is once again provided by Prime, which is very nice, and I decided to add this section in this episode now. If it is rusty, I apologize. Thanks again, Prime.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga